The disclosed implementations relate generally to content distribution.
Advertising is a major source of revenue for content distributors, such as television networks. Typically, content (e.g., a television show) distributed by a television network includes interstitial advertisements. Viewers may be annoyed by the amount of advertisements shown on television and by the fact that the advertisements often interrupt the flow of television programming, and these viewers may be receptive to ways to avoid watching advertisements (e.g., fast forwarding of programs recorded on digital video recorders, etc.). However, viewer avoidance of advertisements leads to less revenue for content distributors.